


Man of words

by AngelKurenai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKurenai/pseuds/AngelKurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was never a man of words. Never one to express his feelings. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings or wishes. He has dreams. Dreams for a family with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was never a man of words. Never one to express his feelings in words at least. It sometimes surprised him how he had managed to be here, now, with you as his girlfriend. It mostly surprised him how you still were there for him.

He rarely said those three little words, maybe had said them only once – he didn’t remember after so long of being with you. But he always made sure to show you how he felt, he always made sure to show with his touches and kisses that he did love you when words weren’t enough to cover up for it. And you always were completely content with it. You never complained about he didn’t open up to you, always smiling when instead of saying those few words as he was ready to he just kissed you softly. Dean could hardly believe how he’d gotten his lucky.

He rarely said how he felt, wether it be worries, pain or happiness. He rarely even said those little things to you but he soon came to realize it was not needed. Maybe that was the reason why you had gotten together as well. The fact that you could just look into his eyes and be able to read him like an open book. You could in just a second tell of his feelings and whenever he needed comfort, a shoulder to lean on you were there for him. You wouldn’t utter a word either but then, at such moments, no words were needed.

He felt blessed. Dean Winchester for the first time in his damned life felt truly and utterly blessed. He never thought it would happen, he never thought he deserved it – you – even if you kept insisting differently. You were the light in his world of pure darkness and chaos. You were everything to him and even if he did not say it often he sure as hell made sure to show it to you.

He may have never been a man of words but he sure as hell was a man of showing how he felt. At least to you. He wanted to offer you so much more than he already was, reason to why he had tried to tell you despite the fact that it was completely unlike him. He thought he didn’t deserve you, you were far too pure, far too perfect for him – in your own imperfect way – yet here you were. In his arms, sleeping soundly.

Dean kept wondering and wondering to himself. So many thoughts running through his head. Not like when he was without you. It was not thoughts about he once again had to save the world and try to protect everyone, no. Now that you were together, now that he held you in his arms it was only you that mattered. It was only you that wanted to protect, the rest of the world not existing. You were his world and he was set on showing it to you any chance he got.

Dean Winchester was not a man of words but he sure as hell was willing to show you with every fiber in his body how much you meant to him. How much having you there for him meant to him. You were able to read him and his feelingswhenever he could not utter a single word but Dean was sure you’d never be able at that moment – just like a few others – to tell what he was thinking. No matter how much you’d try.

Because never anyone, no matter how well they knew Dean, they could be able to imagine even in the slightest that he would be thinking…. that.

Dean laid on his side, his head propped up on his hand as he gazed down at you. You mumbled something incoherent under your breath and shuffled as you turned to lay flat on your back. A small content sigh left your lips and Dean smiled faintly.

In his mind you were the most adorably beautiful being in the entire world. And he felt truly blessed to have you all to himself. _Your words, not his._

His hand moved slowly up to your face to brush a few strands out of your face. Your eyelids moved for a second and Dean froze mid-movement, not wanting to wake you up. When you let a small sigh and relaxed again so did Dean.

His eyes just like his hand trailed down, lower to your belly. He couldn’t help those thoughts again. His fingers danced over your belly, a small smile tucking at the corners of his lips as his imagination went wild. He couldn’t help but think how it would be to see it get bigger and bigger with each month passing, his and your baby growing slowly but surely.

Yes, Dean Winchester actually thought of having a baby with you. He’d thought about a family with you numerous times before, the thought coming and going in flashes, but lately and as time went by Dean caught himself thinking more and more about it on his own. It no longer sounded like a crazy thought that flashed through his mind and he would just laugh a little at and shake his head. No, Dean now thought about it on his own. He had been doing so many nights now.

His fingers brushed over the thin fabric of your t-shirt, his hand rubbing over your stomach as he began to want it more and more for it to be swollen. He could practically see the blissful smile on your face as you’d lay down next to him. Probably 7 or 8 months pregnant, tired and maybe complaining about how big you’d gotten. Surely blaming it all on him and how you were going to get him back for doing that to you. He imagined you scrunching up your nose as he teased you for being overdramatic and he could swear he could hear you cursing at him. He could even hear the threat of ‘No sex for a year mister’ coming from you and he wanted to laugh more than panic. He even helped you lay down, your big belly really not helping in the situation. But despite all of that he could see the smile of pure bliss on your face, how happy you truly felt. Motherhood made your entire face light up, all worries fading away and your eyes sparkled in the way he remembered when he met you all those years ago. Before all the tragedy and pain. You’d be again the same piece of true heaven – the one he had long ago lost all hope in – there again offer him all his soul ever wanted.

He wanted to laugh at how cheesy it sounded but he didn’t care. The prospect of being the father of your child made his heart soar. The heart he thought long ago had stopped functioning altogether. It was you that had made this all happen. Took his broken pieces, mend him and actually gave him the hope of a future. A family. Happiness.

He let a small chuckle at the thought of the two of you coming back from the hospital with your baby, laying on this same bed and you stubbornly not wanting to let go. You’d have it there laying sight in between you as it stared up at you with its beautiful (y/e/c) orbs- gosh he really wished the baby would get your eyes. He loved them more than anything else. He could even hear it letting small giggles, much like that of yours, as you rubbed its tummy playfully. He could see himself extending one hand towards the baby, it looking up at him in wonder and extending its small hand to grasp his one finger. Maybe even gripping it as tight as it can in its small fist. He chuckled at the thought and-

“What are you laughing at?” your asked groggily, looking at him with half open half closed eyes, sleeping still lacing them.

“No, better yet- what are you doing?” you asked with a small playful smirk as you looked down at his hand on your stomach, having stopped its rubbing movement as Dean on his own froze.

“I-I- Nothing. Nothing” he stammered, immediately withdrawing his hand from your stomach.

You shook your head, rubbing your eyes to get the sleep out of them “That didn’t seem like nothing to me Dean” you took hold of his hand to stop him from turning around.

“Come on. I swear I won’t judge” you smiled softly at him, more awake now.

“No, (Y/n). It was nothing” he shook his head, turning his head away.

“Dean.” you said sternly – him avoiding eye contact meant he had something to hide - “Look at me”you said more softly but still his eyes were anywhere but you.

“Dean” you said softly, placing a hand on his cheek and turning it so that he was facing you. He did look into your eyes but said nothing.

You smiled even more “You know, this time you will actually have to tell me what you were thinking. I can’t just make assumptions this time, you know?”

“I just…” he trailed off, looking down at his hands. He took your other hand in his and you gave him a small squeeze.

“Dean… you know you can tell me everything, right?”

“I know, I know” he sighed “It’s just kinda hard ok? I never told you that…”

You smiled to yourself as you saw a small blush spread on his cheeks. So instead you chose to finish his sentence on your own.

“You wanted a family?”

His head snapped up to you and his eyes were wide. You giggle to yourself “What?” you asked.

“Nothing” he shook his head, letting out a breath “It just gets pretty damn scary how you can tell everything I feel and think”

You shrugged “I guess I know you too well”

“Yeah, yeah I guess you’re right” he gave your hands a squeeze.

Silence followed for a little while but Dean soon broke it. “Are you not going to say anything?”

You looked at him in the eyes and smiling you shook your head “Never really was a woman of words” you whispered, fully cupping his face “I’d prefer to show you”

Dean opened his mouth to question you but before he could utter a word you had your lips pressed to his. He was frozen in his place for a second but of course didn’t miss a beat to respond. His lips started moving softly against yours and slowly but surely you both started to lay down. Your lips did not leave each other’s as your hands held desperately each other, trying to press yourselves as close as possible. You bit down on his lip and Dean let a small groan into the kiss. You let a small giggle but did not for a second take yours lips or hands off him. Your one hand moved down under the bed sheets to his shirt and of course beneath it.

Dean however pushed you away for a second and you stopped what you were doing, instead looked at him with a frown “W-wait a sec- you mean- You mean you want to…?”

“Have a baby with you?” you breathed out with a smiled “Oh Dean you have no idea how much. I would love to be able to hold a mini you in my arms”

“Or a mini you” he shrugged with a small smile and you giggled.

“Stubborn ass. Fine, what about a mini us?”

“Sounds good” he nodded his head with a grin, he leaned in closer and pecked your lips “But… do you really… want to have a baby with me?”

“No I want to practically torture my body for nine months, gain even more weight than necessary, be a mess of emotions and go through who-the-hell-knows-how-many hours of labor just for the heck of it” you smiled cheekily and he rolled his eyes at you.

“Smartass” he grumbled but you laughed at him.

“Dean” you cupped his cheek “I want this, hopefully as much as you do. And if you want to for real then… we could start trying…?” you suggested.

“Is this your new way of saying you want sex in the middle of the night?” he smirked and you rolled your eyes.

“Fine then if you don’t want to-” you were about to turn to your side but Dean stopped you.

“No, hey no!” he exclaimed and you smirked slightly.

“Dean” you whispered, leaning in close to him, seeing a small frown on his face “I know what you’re worried about, I know that with this kind of life, with what’s going on the prospect of a baby sounds almost scarring. But… we could try this out”

“I… really want it (Y/n). I’ve told you before and I really need to say it again. The way I picture myself happy is with you, and only you. And I’m not gonna lie, I dream almost every night of seeing you with swollen belly. My kid in there, smiling so widely that makes me smile as well. I dream to be able to rub my hand over it, making plans and bets over the gender or how it will look like. I dream… to the father of your kids (Y/n). I want it more than anything else” he ended up whispering and for the first time in so long you didn’t have to guess what Dean thought or felt. He was saying what he thought and felt.

You bit your lower lip, trying to keep the wide smile off your lips. You ran your fingers over his cheek, shaking slightly your head in disbelief. You could already feel the bliss and pure happiness forming.

“I want it more than anything else too” you whispered, cupping his cheek “We will make this work, Dean. We can. I know it. And when the right time comes I know you will be an amazing dad to our baby”

Dean looked down shyly and you smiled even more.

“For now…” yoou whispered, moving slowly so that you laying on top of him “…We could try”

A smile formed on Dean’s lips as you pressed yours to his in a loving kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Your lips moved in perfect sync and you closed your eyes, letting out a breath through your nose. You completely melted into him just like every other time. Your hands had a mind of their own as they made their way around his shoulders and behind his back. Dean’s hands cupped your face as he kissed you as tenderly as he could.

You’d had sex with Dean many times ever since you both started dating – even if he was a big mess of shyness during the first couple months, yes he Dean Winchester got bashful around you – but it was just one more reason that made you love him this much. Of course after your first time together all shyness was gone and there were moments – even that first night – that he got to prove you 100% right. He got to prove everything you thought he would be in bed completely right.

And then came the surprise. He was not just like you had thought he’d be, although he did manage to make you see stars the first times – not that you’d ever had it any other way. But then of course there were these moments. Moments you’d never be able to call just sex, no you could feel it yourself just like you were sure Dean did. Love-making. Because he made your heart swell, your stomach erupt in butterflies and your toes curl. You felt all air being knocked out of your lungs but in the pleasant way and when his lips kissed yours you just never wanted to pull apart. He was so slow and careful at such moments. He made sure you enjoyed it – well, he always did anyway – he always wanted to make sure you felt good about yourself that he was so careful to give you anything you needed. And sure the blissful look on your face, just like smile, only proved to that.

Dean’s lips parted from yours, making almost a small whin leve as well. He grinned softly at you, his thumb rubbing over your cheek. His eyes bored into yours for a few seconds and you didn’t break eye contact. It seemed as if he was searching for something and at it thought you felt yourself frown instantly. You opened your mouth to question him but couldn’t utter a word all air got stuck in our throat at the words that left Dean’s lips.

“I love you” he whispered in a barely audible voice but you sure as hell heard him. How could you ever not hear that?

Dean rarely said those three little words, too scared that something was probably going to happen and h would in the end lose and would just be left with three empty words stuck on his throat, unspoken anymore.

His eyes searched yours, desperately in need of you to say something. Almost pleading you to do so. Saying those words made him vulnerable but he was willing to be vulnerable at least to you. He knew you deserved to at least know it.

And you did.

A smile broke slowly on your lips and you felt your eyes well up with tears. You wanted to say something but no words could come out at that moment- and maybe there was no need for that. You cupped his face and in a second you crashed your lips to his, trying to put just as much passion as you could in it. Dean closed his eyes and still holding your face he tried to bring you as close as possible.

You pulled only for a split second, trying to catch your breath. You opened your eyes and looked at him with a smile “I love you too” you whispered and a smile broke on his face as well.

He didn’t say anything more, he only pressed his lips back to yours. There were no words needed anymore. Actions could show so much more and you were both set on doing just that. Proving your feelings to each other in actions… and hopefully creating something new. Something that would have a piece of each of you and all the love you both had. Someone new.

You did not know when it happened, your mind was too hazy to even comprehend what was happening- you could not focus on anything else but his lips on yours but soon you did come to realize what was happening. The kissed became more intense and passionate. His lips moved roughly against yours and you felt his teeth grazing against your lips. You let a small groan unintentionally but it only seemed to fuel him more because he kissed you even harder, to the point you thought he would leave a bruise. You both got lost in a world of your own. You felt his tongue lick over your lower lip and without thinking it a second time you opened your mouth to give him access.

His hot tongue was in your mouth as he kissed you. It battled with yours but you knew you had no chance in winning this fight, nor now nor ever. Not with how weak he had you feeling. You felt a smirk form on his lips when you let out a moan. You felt yourself shudder as his lips moved roughly against yours. Your hear hammered in your chest and your lungs felt like they were on fire. You had been ignoring the need for air for way too long now so, even if you did not want to, you had to push him away.

Both you and Dean were breathing heavily but he didn’t seem to care about that. Instead he let you catch your breath while his lips immediately moved lower so that he could kiss your neck. You leaned your head further back to give him as much access as possible. His lips got to work under your jaw and you felt yourself shudder when his tongue started its work as well. He kissed and licked all of his way to his soft spot when instead of going just as soft he bit slightly down on. You let a moan at that as he started kissing and sucking. You felt our toes curl as your hands balled into fists, clenching the cloth of his shirt.

“Dean” you panted as you felt yourself shudder in anticipation. His hands left a hot trail as they caressed your sides, occasionally fidgeting with your shirt and when they touched your skin you felt a shot of electricity run through you.

Dean pulled away and looked down at you. He hovered for a few seconds before pressing his lips softly to your again. You closed your eyes and sighed in content. You felt his hands fidget with your shirt and immediately understanding him you pulled slightly away and let him take it off you. Dean stared down at you for a long while, his eyes holding such intensity that it made goosebumps rise all ver your skin. It was as such moments that Dean made you feel as if you were the most divine being in the entire world, that nobody else mattered but you. And oh did it feel amazing. Especially when you thought of how Dean had been with a great number of women and still thought how you were the most beautiful one he’d ever find.

His hands moved from your ribs, to your waist and down to your hips where they stopped on your pj pants. Dean looked up at you for a second and you gave him a small nod. Dean slowly undressed you, leaving you only in your underwear. Without waiting a second he took off his own shirt and was now left in only pair of boxers. He stared down at you as he hovered over you and you found yourself shifting under his intense gaze. You thought after so many times you’d have been used to it but it still managed to make your heart hammer inside your chest to the part you thought it would jump right out of your chest.

You felt your face grow warm “Like what you see?” you added a little teasingly and Dean’s eyes immediately looked up to lock with yours. His face was completely serious.

“You have no idea how much” he whispered and the teasing smile instantly fell of your lips- or basically got replaced but a softer one.

You brough one hand up to cup his cheek and he leaned down capturing your lips with his. You closed your eyes as your hands went around his bare back. You felt his own hands move from your lips up to your back – all the while his fingers teasing your sensitive skin – until of course he found what he was looking for. Your bra hook. In an instant – of course having much experience with it – he had managed to unclasp it and while never taking his lips off yours he got you rid of it, setting you free. He detached his lips from yours and you were about to complain for a second, maybe a small whineleft your lips before you could realize it.

He hovered over you, his legs on either side of your hips, and you were about to cross your arms over your chest in an instant. Despite how many times Dean had seen you like this you still got bashful like the very first time.

But you didn’t. Because Dean looked at you with so much love and adoration it really made you feel good about yourself. Just like every time. It almost made you love your flaws just as much as he seemed to love them himself.

Without a warning he dived in and crashed his lips to yours, but didn’t stay there. He made his way with sloppy kisses and licks from there down to your neck and all the way down to your exposed chest. He stayed a little more there, kissing and licking between your breasts, his teeth occasionally grazing over the sensitive flesh there. His small scruff teased your skin and you let out a groan, your hands moving up to his head where you gripped tightly at his short hair.

“Dean” you said breathlessly “Please” the heat between your legs was too much to bear, especially with his rough hands now caressing your almost naked body.

His hands worked their way back up as he cupped both your breasts, his lips not leaving their place for a second. He gave them a squeeze and you let out a deep groan, your eyes tightly shut as you arched your waist upwards, desperately needing as much friction as possible. You started to feel a burning sensation form in your lower body as he toyed and teased your breasts with his hands. His rough and callused hands kneaded the hard nipple between his fingers and you bit your lip to keep in a moan.

“D-Dean” you panted and he stopped for a second, opening his eyes to look up at you.

His hands left your breasts and he ran them down to hold on your hips firmly. His fingers played with the thin fabric of your panties and his lips slowly moved lower and lower. He started more licking than kissing all the way down to your stomach, his hot tongue toying with your skin as it danced across it. You clenched you fists, your nails almost digging into Dean’s back that you were sure some pretty nasty marks were going to be left the following day, while Dean just kept licking and kissing at your hips now, his teeth occasionally giving you small bites.

He detached his lips from your skin and you instantly started missing the warmth. He looked up at you for a second, his finger hooking with your panties and you gave him a small nod. He smiled softly and in a swift move he had managed to get you rid off them. He marvelled your body – just like every time – taking a good few minutes to admire you and most probably try to comprehend how he had gotten this lucky to have you. He looked up in your eyes, a soft smile on his lips-he needed so much to show you his appreciation. His face came up to yours and he pressed his lips to yours in a loving kiss.

He worked on getting himself rid of his last piece of clothing and yu tried to help him as well- truth was you were always impatient with him. He chuckled slightly and you should not help but giggle as your hands got tangled and messed up. You actually forgot how big goofballs you both were.

“Here” you whispered, having pushed him and his hands away “Let me”

Dean let out a shaky breath, nodding his head as he let you work on it. And sure you had him get rid of his boxers in seconds.

“Should have really thought of that” he said breathlessly trying to chuckle but it didn’t come out much.

You giggle slightly at him and how awestruck he seemed to be – it was a surprise after so many times he had seen you like this that every time he did manage to act like this.

“That’s why you got me here for” you whispered, bringing your hand up to cup his cheek as you pressed your lips softly to his.

Dean in the meanwhile took hold of your thighs and placed them around his waist. He pulled slightly away and looked deeply in your eyes.

“Ready?” he whispered and you smiled, rubbing your thumb over his cheek.

“As much as I’ll ever be”

He gently started to ease himself into you making a momentarily sharp intake of breath cross your lips. You bit your lower as a small breath left your lips. You looked up at him to give him a small smile and with a small nod he moved. Your fingers dag into the skin of his shoulders as he pushed himself inside you.

He paused at that moment, gasping and giving a slight groan, his head tilting backward and eyes shutting.

“Son of a bitch,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “(Y/n)… so good. How the hell do you do this every time?” he askedbreathlessly.

You loved seeing him like this. And the mere thought that _you were_ responsible for his gasps and swollen lips and tangled hair, for his pleasure, was only fuel to a burning need for more “Just for you. Only for you” you whispered and he smiled, biting on his lower lip.

He bent to kiss you once before slowly pulling out. Your body ached with emptiness for a moment before he inched back in and you sighed in content. It’s sweet, slow, fast, passionate and warm and everything you never expected and everything you could have ever hoped for. He remained in control, his kisses sealing your mouth, powerful yet so loving that it made you melt to him.

It’s at these moments that you understand more than ever before how much Dean truly loves you. His arms are wrappedaround you just as are yours and his lips kissing yours non-stop as he moves himself inside you.

He moved his hips back and forth, moving in and out of you slowly yet pleasurably. Your nails dug into his back, and you bit your lips hard to keep yourself from letting out a loud moan. His slow and steady pace made you feel so good that it was impossible to keep yourself from screaming his name. It felt as if your bodies were moving in sync, desperate and needy groans falling from your lips as he thrust inside you. Dean’s pace matched almost that of your heartbeat though you could admit your heart was beating much faster than his pace. You arched your back up, desperately needing as much as possible of him.

“Dean” you panted, almost about to scream “I- I’m about to-” a moan kept you from finished your sentence.  
  
“M-Me too” he said just as breathlessly, his face buried at the crook of your neck, as your arms were wrapped around his neck.  
  
“P-Please I- I need-” yet another loud moan prevented you from completing your sentence.  
  
“Yes, baby, yes. All for you. All yours” he panted, feeling (just like you) himself come.

He was patient with you now, going on more soft, leading you and teaching you how pleasurable it could be. How it would be every time from now on. He was more than gentle, even when his climax was close, he kept his thrusts careful and easy, burying himself deep inside you, gasping as he came. You wanted to finish that one sentence but with a final (a little hard this time) thrust you felt yourself reach your climax and instead a scream, mix of moan as well, left your lips; Dean doing the exact same.

You both were shaking and sweating and panting, his exhausted body gently falling on top of yours. You felt his pounding heartbeat through his chest, and absently ran your fingers through his hair, your eyes closed as you struggle to regain your breath. A comfortable silence fills the room for minutes until Dean eventually pushes himself off of you and surprises you by gathering your body in his arms. You were a mess of tangled limps as you rested your head on top of his bare chest. He moved the blankets higher up to cover fully the both of you and you smiled to yourself as he ran his fingers over your bare back, goosebumps forming all over.

You smiled tiredly up at him and he did the same. He leaned down to kiss your forehead as a blissful look was on both your faces. You closed your eyes for a second, resting your head on his bare chest back again and nuzzling your face at the crook of his neck. You breathed in deeply and tried to savor his scent. You smiled sleepily and slowly opened your eyes to look up at him again.

He smiled just as tiredly but you could clearly see the look of pure happiness on his face. He moved his hand to cup your cheek and you nuzzled your face in his palm.

“I have no idea how you can make me feel this way every time” he breathed out and you let a sleepy giggle.

“I should be the one asking that. I am kinda wondering how we still don’t have a little Winchester running around this place already.”

He shrugged “Protection. But now that, you know, I actually hope we’ll get to have it in nine months- alright, maybe a little more to see him or her running around”

You giggled “I never thought you’d be this excited about it” you grinned widely at him “Well, I really hope we do get to have that soon”

“Do you think…” he drew random patterns on your skin “Do you think we actually might, you know, be that lucky? Like maybe- soon?”

You chuckled slightly at his eagerness “I don’t know” you shrugged “But I really wish we are. And, you know-” you adjusted yourself so that you were laying on top of him “-we could check in a little while if we’ve succeeded and if wehaven’t- you know we got plenty of time to try again”

A sly smirk spread on his lips as well and he chuckled “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Yes, I think three or two times already which is actually worrying me” you said with a frown and he rolled his eyes at you.

Without a warning he flipped you over and you raised both your eyebrows “Say… how about we make sure we will have a mini us here in a few months?”

You smirked as well, a small giggle leaving your lips “This is the cheesiest pick up line you’ve used Winchester”

He chuckled “But it’s working.”

You rolled your eyes still with a smile and instead of responding you grabbed his face and pressed your lips to his. Yes, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
